Why are you here now?
by Saints-Fan-12
Summary: Shadow is heavily conflicted when Black Doom returns for him and his soul.
1. My kingship

My kingship

A/N: This is actually homework I had for Language Arts, but I decided to upload it here. Enjoy.

It was the night of the annual solar eclipse. He stood there gawking as the moon shined brightly upon his face. His face contorted in pain as the grotesque images flashed in his mind. He sighed and looked at the palm of his hand as the mark on it glowed, he knew his tyrant-like father would appear. He thought as he walked back home _' As brutal as he is he won't let me redeem myself unless I sign that waiver.' _

Turning the corner, he noticed if he went through with this toxic plan, he'd stay there forever. He looked at the obese scientist as he pushed past him. Shadow shook his head. He stepped back as a feline brushed on his leg, not wanting it's company.

The ground shook as he saw his father emerge from the flames, Black Doom smirked and said "I assume you're going to take your place as king." he stared at him dumbfounded, he replied "There is no way I'm becoming king of my infuriating race." Black Doom's eye's flashed as he bickered with Shadow. He called as Shadow walked away "This will be your last offer. It's not like it'll be another blunder." Shadow stopped and quietly said "I will not sign over my soul to you, even if you are my father." Black Doom looked at Shadow and replied "You won't. I just want our line of rulers to continue."

He growled and yelled "I am nothing like you! I don't want to be king and never will be!" he heard Black Doom chuckle, which quickly turned into maniacal laughing, as he turned to walk away. The flames quickly engulfed Black Doom as he said "Your time will come Shadow." Shadow opened the door and plopped on the bed, entering a dreamless sleep.

A/N: I might add another chapter if I get asked to but I'll just leave it at this for now.


	2. Leave,now!

Haunted

A/N: Lucky me I get to continue this, thanks to those who reviewed and read.

Shadow awoke the next morning half groggy from last night. He slipped on his shirt as the doorbell rung. Opening the door he let out a low growl seeing his father's minion there, he soon said "At least you used the door unlike my spouse. Anyway, what do you want?"

The demon looked up at him and replied "Sire, Black Doom wanted to see you."

He bent down towards it and said "Tell him I refuse to join or become king of his vermin." he saw the demon tremble as it stepped back and responded "Yes, sire. Don't you want to see-"

He bellowed, making the demon shake vigorously "NO! Why in God's name would I want to meet the Devil at the gates of hell!?" he grabbed it by it's head and flung it outside. Hours later, he sighed as the ground shook and Black Doom emerge from the flames, he looked at the hybrid, saying "Dear boy, I hoped it wouldn't have come to this, but then again I am heartless."

Seconds later, Shadow was thrusted out of his home followed by fire. Black Doom came out with Chaos Nightmare at the ready, his eyes glimmered as he released the blast at Shadow. He cleared his throat as he turned to leave, hearing the rubble stir, he turned as Shadow burst from the rubble, directing a Chaos Spear at his third eye. Black Doom let out a yell and stumbled backwards, clutching his eye, he yelled at Shadow "You insolent child! Why didn't you die?!"

Shadow chuckled and replied "I am made of your blood aren't I, father?"

Black Doom roared as he rushed towards Shadow kicking him in his gut, as he doubled in pain once hitting the ground. He laughed seeing his offspring in pain, he thought '_I should've did that when I first found him. Better now then never.'_

He laughed as he directed a kick to Shadow's head, which unfortunately missed, due to Shadow rolling out of the way. Shadow growled as he stood, his breathing now labored. Black Doom sauntered over him, picked him up by his head, and said "You're coming with me, Boy!"

A/N: I shall leave this at a cliffhanger, and once again I thank those who have reviewed or read.

Shadow: Hey, what is your problem?!

Me: Ryan…I mean Shadow!

S: Who?

Me: Sorry that's what I called you for things I write for school. Anyway, you can complain about the crossovers next time.

S: No, I shall not be ignored.

Me: Yeah, yeah, whatever emo boy.


	3. By all means necessary

Doctor?

As they reached the fiery pits of the destroyed Black Comet, Shadow felt consciousness lose its grip on him as his eyes drooped, the only thing keeping him aware of things was Black Doom constant mumbling and being shaken every now and then. He asked once they stopped in a brightly lit room "What do want with me?"

Black Doom dropped him and replied "First, I wanted to show you something. Secondly, you will become king of _your _race." without waiting for the hybrid to responded, he tore off the sheet covering the container, revealing Doctor Gerald. Shadow looked at the container stunned, as he said "Doctor…? W-what did you to him?!"

Black Doom chuckled and replied "I did some tests on him. I soon realized he only needed me to create you, and nothing more. Just to save your insignificant human friend. I had bigger plans to keep him alive. Those plans would be fulfilled." he was met with silence before continuing "To be honest dear boy, I can't keep this place in shape any longer."

Shadow looked at him and said "I won't succumb to your devilish vermin, I have people to take care of, don't you understand that?" he heard the mutated doctor growl in agreement, he thought _' Even if it's not the one who raised me, at least he still understands my motives.' _

Black Doom growled and dragged him out of the lab. Hours later, Shadow looked around the dark room as he heard something snarl, he said " The hell is that thing?" the demon lunged at him aiming for his neck. Seconds later, he walked out covered in blood, he grimaced as he muttered "Killing your own kind is delightfully disgusting."

(On earth)

Maria peered into her parents' room and whispered, "Dad, dad you in here?" she knew her mother went to Russia for a secret convention and won't be back for two days. She saw him yesterday in her mother's lab, so he wouldn't just disappear seeing he had her, her brothers, and her sister to take care of. She thought as she walked into the living room _' Besides, my brother and I can't take care of two five year olds.' _she said to her brother "Bryce, did you see dad at all today?"

He looked up at her and replied "No…he's not here is he?" she shook her head and bit the bottom of her lip.

(Black Comet)

Black Doom said as Shadow entered the room, "I see you managed to get past my monstrosity, I guess I'll _have _to make you become king." Shadow glared at the intergalactic tyrant, and yelled in German "Never, you know damn well I have four kids, and I'm not giving up on them."

Black Doom stood from his throne and replied "I was hoping you would be able to reproduce asexually, instead of marrying a Texan rodent and creating hybrids of your own. It sickens me."

A/N: So sorry for being late with this, but school got in the way. Anyway, thanks to those how are still reading this.

Shadow: She owns nothing, and this pairing in 'Stay with me' is completely unacceptable.

Me: Well, Shads. I'm already halfway in the story, so I'm gonna finish it whether you like it or not, mister.

S: Oh, really. *chops my notebook in half*

M: You jerk. Luckily, I have the fan girls on my side.

S: F-fan girls… I'll behave.

M: Good boy. Pay no attention to the moody hedgehog beside me.

S: Hey, I'm not moody, human.


	4. Awaken the beast

Awaken

A/N: This chapter is inspired by Awaken by a band called Disturbed. Anyway, sorry if this is late I was adding a chapter to another story and-on with the story.

Shadow sighed as he walked past the same pit, seeing the same broken and jaded workers. _' Forget it. I'm going back to the lab, I don't have time to help them.' _he thought as he turned left, walking down the corridor. Looking at the padlock, he removed his glove and placed the palm of it on the lock as his accursed mark shined. Once inside, he went the control panel and pushed a crimson button, the container holding the mutated doctor was shown seconds later. Walking cautiously towards the container, he said to the doctor "You poor old man, I wish I could help you." the doctor groaned and put a claw on the glass, Shadow gave off a small smile.

He was quickly dragged into his current residing place by Black Doom himself, he wickedly said in his offspring's ear "I don't like it when my new king is snooping around." Shadow folded his arms and stepped back, before saying "nein, niemals"

Black Doom replied "What do you mean 'No, never.'" he grabbed Shadow by his ear and flung him outside near the edge of a cliff, he said towering over Shadow "Well, if you won't willingly become king, I guess I'll have to awaken your true side."

Shadow cringed at that sentence knowing what would happen minutes later, he groaned as wings sprouted from his back, horns sharp as jagged rocks growing from the bottom. He snarled as his stature grew taller, a cloak embroidered with intergalactic jewels was placed around him along with a scythe placed in his hands. He stood tall and firm before letting out a ferocious call, Black Arms soldiers far and near came to the call. Black Doom placed a claw on Shadow's shoulder as he announced "Stand tall, my subjects, and praise your new king."

They all cheered and bowed, Shadow looked down at them and laughed menacingly, as he turned to Black Doom. He brought the scythe above his head as Black Doom bowed, Shadow swung it down on his chest. He grabbed Black Doom's heart and lapped the blood off of it, the now fallen king said to him "Long live the king."

Shadow turned back to the soldiers and said "Tonight, we overtake the world." at this the soldiers cheered louder and chanted "Long live king Shadow!"

A/N: Shadow's transformation doesn't belong to me, he belongs to Storm337 on , and Shadow and the Black Arms belong to Sega.


	5. Shadow's plight

Shadow's plight

He sat upon his bed, head in his hands, his feathers falling one by one. He looked to the side and caressed his wife's cheek. One of the soldiers entered and whispered "Sire, the troops are ready to return home. Are you sure you want to stay here?"

He looked at his minion and replied "Stop with the idiotic questions, of course I want to stay. I still have them to take care of, why do you think I didn't let you feast upon them?"

The soldier nodded and left, leaving Shadow to battle his conscience. _' Go on, do it, snap her little neck.' _he growled and pulled his hand away, he wrapped his wings around himself and shook. Hearing the door creak open he covered his face with his wings, he heard a soft voice say "Daddy, are you okay?"

Shadow looked at his five year old son, and replied "Sa-Sammy, daddy's okay, he's just having some problems with himself." Sammy went to his mother's side of the bed and asked "What's wrong with mommy?"

Shadow picked him up and responded "Mommy's tired from her trip, so she needs all the…rest…she…can get." he ended the last part with a trace of malice, making his son squirm out of his grip. Shadow looked down at him and wickedly smiled, causing him to shake vigorously and leave frightened.

Hours later his spouse awoke, his eyes shining in the dimly lit room as he sauntered over to her. He squeezed her neck as she tried to pry off his hand away, he growled as he let her go, holding his head more of his feathers fell. A bright light shined as more dropped to the floor, he stood frightened as God stared at him. He clung to His robes and said "Help me."

He placed a hand on Shadow's head and replied "My son, it is not your fault. It was the Devil who made you this monster, I will not banish one of my children because of the Devil."

Shadow laughed, and said "Praise the real king, God. Our all powerful God." the light vanished as Shadow laid on the floor, grateful of his Savior's help. His family rushed towards him engulfing him in one embrace. His other half snarled at the display and opened the portal leading to _his _world.

A/N: Okay, truth be told I was not going to relate this to religion, but in my stories involving Shadow, he always has some encounter with God.

Shadow: Now she's spraying me with Holy water, what is wrong with you?!

Me: Really, it's the end of _your_ story, and your still worrying about that.

Shadow: Yes, what's next are you going to make a yaoi fan fiction, now?

Me: Yes, but I'll make fun of it. If that makes you feel any better.

Shadow: You better make fun of it.


	6. Rejection

Reject Yourself

A/N: I do not own the title of the chapter, all rights go to Killswitch Engage.

_Shadow's POV_

After, we fixed my damage, I still had one thing on my mind. I can be fully become one of God's angels, and still take care of my family. The real question was, how can I? I sighed and sat up, _' Come to think of it, I really didn't know where I belonged. I knew Maria wanted me to help mankind, but of course Black Doom would try to destroy my bliss.' _I stood and walked outside, good thing my family was sleep. I stopped at the clearing where I had my first encounter with him. Sure it brought back painful memories,but I made it into something more. I stood there before a gust of wind snapped me back into reality, instead of the occasional black rose I favored so much, I placed a white one there in it's place. Signifying a new beginning for the world, myself, and the faker. Too bad he couldn't be here, not even I know where he disappeared to. We did look for him, but it's as if he became the wind. Starting my walk back home, I heard the whimper of someone crying, I bent down to the crying child and asked "Do you know where you're parents are?" I guess that sounded weird due to the kid slinking away from me. I figured she didn't have parents, so I carefully picked her up, and said "I won't hurt you." at that she looked up at me and relaxed a little.

I knocked of the orphanage's door and said once the door opened "Please…make sure she goes to a good home." the priest nodded. Walking away from them, I started to run, which turned in to jumping, I chuckled as my new wings sprouted. My permanent wings, from God himself, I folded my wings once I entered the house. Now, the only thing I really needed to do was reject myself, as in reject my demon self. The first phase was already complete: Getting that monster out of me. Phase two, well that needed more than my own defenses. Lying beside her, I never thought I could love. She herself was a fiery spirit, she was _my_ fiery spirit along with the kids.

I nuzzled close to her and whispered in German "I swore I'd protect those who are close to me. Especially, my friends and family." she moved slightly, causing me to smirk. I laid back down and slept, feeling how cold she was, it was natural we were opposites. I was fire, she was ice, of course I couldn't say the same thing about our souls, hers was like I said before she had a fiery spirit. Mine on the other hand was still as cold as before, if only she knew what I went through.

Nuzzling closer to her, I wanted to protect her like I protected Maria. Finally, letting my subconscious rest along with my body, I drew deeper in my slumber.

A/N: Okay, I guess I'll just write the epilogue as chapter seven. Well, as I wrote this I had no idea what he'd be thinking, but finally I did it.

S: Nice to know we're back to fighting. At least I still have my soul in tact in this.

Me: Oh, so now you're interested in your story, how pathetic of you.

S: Did you just- that's it, Chaos Blast!

Me: Mommy!


End file.
